Worth the Wait
by Danii Flame
Summary: He's new, slowly getting to know the people around him and dealing with his new job. Things are going fine, until he meets the pretty French boy who's come home after being expelled from his boarding school. First time, angst, attempted rape, YAOI DMxHP
1. Order up!

Chapter One: Order up!  
Word count: 1439  
Rated for eventual sexual scenes as well as language.

* * *

Top: mayonaise, ketchup, pickles, onions, tomato, lettus. He thought to himself, putting them on the top of the bun in that order. Bottom: pattie, mustard. Putting the burger together, he wrapped it up and put it on the drive-through slot. "Single for drive-through!" He called. 

Harry James Potter had been there for two and a half weeks, and only just starting to get the hang of things. Not that he wasn't a bright young man, but somethings came to him slower than others.

_"Finally did it without askin' for help, Harry?" _A deep voice asked through the headset.

Harry pressed the talk button on his own headset. Chuckling, he replied, "Oh, hush up you! Get back to your damn dishes." He turned back to his screen and started on his next order.

"Potter, when you're done that, I want you cleaning the dinning room." His manager snapped from the front.

Groaning, the dark haired teen continued with his burgers. The voice came from the headset again.

_"Why are you doing dinning room, isn't that front cash?"_

"Congrats Ronald. You managed to point out the obvious. Do your dishes!" Harry said back, a playful smile on his face.

_"He's doing dinning room because I said so."_ The manager's voice came from the headset, cold and girlish.

_"But Dolores! What if a big order comes in, and he's out there? He can't run in, wash his hands, get gloves on and check the order in time!"_ Ron fought back.

Harry finished his order and placed it in the propor spot. Looking back to the backroom where the dishes were being done, he smiled and the tall red head who was currently trying to defend him.

_"Well, that's just too bad. Someone else can do it. He's of no concern to you, Weasley. Finish your dishes."_

The red head scowled and shrugged at Harry before rushing to cash register to take the drive-through order. Sighing, Harry removed his gloves and threw them out.

"Going to do dinning room now. Who's taking over?"

Dolores, a small, plump women who reminded Harry of a frog, came over to the sandwich station. "Me. Hurry up." She said, eyeing him distastefully.

Grabbing the things he would need for cleaning the dinning room, Harry quickly made his way out there, glad to be away from the horrid women. For reasons unknown, Dolores Umbridge hated Harry. It wasn't as if he'd actually done anything wrong. But, from the moment he step foot into the store, she'd disliked him. The only way to get her to be civil was if Bill, Ron's older brother, one of the other managers, was near. Then, she tried getting away with saying nothing to Harry.

After sweeping and mopping the floors, changing the garbage and cleaning the tables, Harry went back into the kitchen and washed his hands. Putting gloves on, he went back to his station.

"Thank you, Dolores, I can take over now." He said kindly, trying to stay on her good side.

The older woman huffed and walked away. Ron snorted form the backroom. Looking back, Harry grinned at the thumbs up Ron gave him that was accompanied by his large grin.

"Potter!"

Harry looked over towards the first window for drive-through. "Yea Bill?"

"Finish this order than get your ass on break! You were supposed to be on break fifteen minutes ago!"

Harry turned back to the screen infront of him and started on his order. Supposed to be on break fifteen minutes ago? That was when Dolores had sent him out to clean the dinning room. That sneaky bitch! He thought as he set the order on drive-through.

"Get your ass out of the kitchen now Potter. And I don't want any of that coming in from break early, either." Harry grinned at his frowning manager. "It's not funny, Harry. Everyone else jumps at the chance to go for their break. You... I don't know about you."

"Fine. I'll take the whole break. See you in half an hour." Removing his gloves, Harry walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Harry, will you be getting anything here?" Asked one of the girls at the cash with long, wavy blonde hair. She spoke softly, with an air of someone who always had their head in the clouds.

"Oh, no Luna. Not today." He smiled at her before walking to her till to punch out. "When are you going on break?"

She looked over at the clock, then at Bill. Bill was nodding to her. Smiling, she punched out aswell. "Right now."

Walking out of the kitchen, Harry headed for the door leading outside. Luna, however, walked over towards the Tim Hortons beside their store. "I'll be out in a minute." She said, flashing a soft smile. With a nod, he continued out the door.

Out in the parking lot were a group of boys. Boys who looked to be about Harry's age.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je tracasse avec vous?" A voice drawled. Harry shivered. God. It was a beautiful sound.

"You love me, Draco, really." Another male voice joked.

Looking at them as he passed, Harry noticed a platinum blonde haired male in the middle of the group, a hand rested on a motorbike possesively. It was from him that Harry heard the heavenly sound.

Sitting on the curb of the parking lot, not too far from the group, he watched as the blonde scowled, his nose scrunching up adorable. "Blaise, ont une vie." He stated simply. Everyone chuckled.

Not understanding a word of the georgeous creature was saying, Harry could only sit and admire him. Never before had another person caught his attention as this one. His hair looked like silk tresses, the colouring and texture. Harry had a yearning to run his hands through those wonderful strands of hair. Wearing dark green, form fitting jeans, Harry could see every curve of his lower body. When he turned to talk to one of the other boys, his eyes greedily took in the sight of his lucious arse. His black tank top had a silver dragon in the middle of his chest and, like his pants, hugged his body perfectly. His arms were well muscled and looked welcoming. Through the shirt, harry could just make out some of the muscles hidden from prying eyes.

So enraptured with this other male, Harry did not see Luna coming up to him. "He's a work of ark, is he not?" She asked in her soft voice.

Jumping slightly, Harry looked at her and blushed. "Er.."

With a giggle, she seated herself next to him. "His name is Draco Malfoy." She stated, looking at the blonde. "He's the only son of Lucious Malfoy. He own some major bussinesses in the country. They are originally from France, hence the french." She looked over at Harry. "But he speaks fluent English. And with barely an accent. Only if you pay close attention can you hear it." Smiling, she sipped her coffee.

Harry gaped at her. "How.. how do you know so much about him?" He asked.

"Oh, everyone knows." Looking back at the group, she stopped smiling. "He goes constantly from girl to girl. Even boys. He's a heart breaker." With a sigh, she took another sip of her coffee. "He just needs someone to lead him on the right path."

Harry looked at her in wonder. Was she one of the girls that Draco had played with? And was he really that bad? Switching his gaze back to the group, he mulled over this.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, the two merely enjoyed the others presence. "Luna, did you ever.. You know.. with him?"

Watching her, he sighed in relief as she shook her head. "No, but a good friend of mine was one of his conquests." Harry was glad. He didn't think he could stand the fact that someone had hurt Luna. She was too kind a person to think about getting hurt.

Throughout their break, Harry continued staring at the group. Only when Luna shook his arm to announce their break was over, did he stop looking.

On their way back to the door, they passed by them again. Again, that heavenly voice rang out. "Damn... Regardez son fond..."

Beside him, Luna giggled. "Harry." She whispered. "It seems you have an admirerer." Looking at her quizically, she pointed to the boys.

Looking back, Harry noticed the blonde staring at him. Or, more importantly, his backside. With a blush, he spun back around and continued into the store.

* * *

Heh heh. I'm back... I guess I should be working on my other story... but this popped up and I HAD to do it. I got the idea while I was working an eight hour shift. Yes, I work at Wendy's. -ICK- 

Anyway, I thought that Draco should be French. Because it's sexy. XD Guess I should elaborate on their ages? Well, Harry's 16 (Because I say so.) Draco's 17, as well as Blaise and them. Harry's friends are his age, 16. I'll have the rest figured out soon enough. And! This story DOES have a plot! lol Anywho, here are the translations:

Pourquoi est-ce que je tracasse avec vous? - Why do I bother with you?

Blaise, ont une vie. - Blaise, get a life.

Regardez son fond - Look at his ass.


	2. PLEASE READ

I'm getting so frusturated with everything. I've lost everything due to a 'Virus' that ate all my software. I'm not computer-literate, so I'm taking it as EVERYTHING is lost. My computer doesn't even start now. I'm so pissed off, I'm not even willing to attempt to rewrite stuff. I really have tried though. It's just not happening. I'm taking a break now. If something comes out, it comes out. I'm so very sorry to you all. I did have half-chapters and new stories I was sure you would love, and they are gone. There is no way for me to explain how upset I am.

I promise though, if I can get anything written, it will be. But don't hold you breath. I love you all and thanks for sticking with me.

-.-Daniichan-.-


End file.
